1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a photovoltaic cell module, and in particular to a stacked organic photovoltaic (OPV) cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to high environmental awareness, in order to deal with shortage of fossil fuels and to reduce the impact of fossil fuels on the environment, the development of alternative energy and renewable energy has become a popular issue. Among the various energy types, photovoltaic cells have gained the most attention. This is because photovoltaic cells are able to directly convert solar energy into electrical power, and no harmful substances such as carbon dioxide or nitrides are produced during power generation and thus no pollution is released into the environment.
In general, in a conventional photovoltaic cell, a first electrode, an active layer, and a second electrode layer are formed on a substrate. When light irradiates the photovoltaic cell, the active layer is affected by photo energy and generates free electron-hole pairs, wherein electrons and holes respectively move towards the two electrode layers due to an electrical field between the two electrode layers, thereby generating a storage state of electrical energy. If a load circuit or an electronic device is externally added electrical power is provided to and drives the circuit or device.
However, the greatest problem facing photovoltaic cells is that a light absorption rate or power output is limited. Therefore, there has been active development in trying to increase the light absorption rate and power output or photovoltaic cells.